your not alonei love youpt 1
by wolfsbaneshadowing
Summary: night? who is she? when chiro decides to find out he discovers new feelings for someone who understands him...but night isn't ready to let go of her dark past.
1. Chapter 1

nuetral p.o.v-nightime

chiro slammed down hard onto the shugazoom city pavement. or should have. instead he was caught by a girl with long white hair and purple eyes.  
"uh...hi."  
the odd girl winked at chiro underneath the brimm of her black fedora. "who...are you?" chiro asked as the formless aproached.  
the girl smiled and punched the formless behined her. "they call me night. heh. might not wanna let your gaurd down." all of a sudden a fireball appeared in her hand and she destroyed the formless creeping behined chiro. chiro puzzled looked back at her."hmhm don't worry about it. we'll meet again." and the next thing she did was knock chiro out.  
-chiro's p.o.v when i woke up sparx,auto,gibson,anturi and nova were standing over me.  
"chiro, you okay?" auto asked.  
i shook my head regaining my senses. "uh...yeah...i think. hey did you guys see that girl?" i asked,remembering those purple eyes. the answer i got was a no from gibson. "oh..ok." sparx nudged me. "what girl you talking about? heheh. wanna spill?" i groaned. sparx was kinda the perv of all of us. "no. can we go home?"  
antauri nodded with a smile. "yes of course"  
-"night's" p.o.v that kid...he was my age... i was thinking this over as i walked back to my home. a cave that i modified name is night. that's all i go by anymore...my name was lost a long time ago after...i shudderd not wanting to remember that day... i stopped and changed back into my normal things. a blue jacket with a black tank underneath and a lightblue skirt. i smiled as i entered my home and sat down on my couch.  
i wasn't a normal girl...i was pyro knetic as well as a were wolf. i live alone and that's the way it always has been...so i don't hurt anyone...


	2. Chapter 2

Chiro's p.o.v

That night I dreamt of her . night again. I was laying down in a sunny field and she was walking towards me. Or…was she walking away? She was facing me but she seemed to be getting farther and farther….

"hey wait!" I called as I ran to her. "wait up!" as soon as I got close and looked at her face her amethyst eyes suddenly turned blood red. Just then she transformed into a giant deadly wolf, tail lashing and she had large deadly claws. She lept at me aiming for me and my vulnerable throat.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed waking from my deep slumber. I was gasping, clutching my chest. "wha….aw damn…." I sighed in relif that the horrible nightmare was just a dream. "geez that was messed up…" just then the door to my room opened up to reveal antauri and the rest of the gang.

"are you alright chiro?" antauri asked.

"huh? Oh yeah…it was just a bad dream." I replied trying to ease the tension. Suddenly the super robot's alarm went off. "what? Now?" I cried. Sparks looked at me amused.

"yes. Now. Sorry kid. Let's go."

I nodded.

Night's p.o.v

I was jolted awake by the alarm. "trouble? At this hour? Aw fuck." I grumbled. I pushed myself out of bed, got dressed and got on my motorcycle and zoomed off toward the sorce of the alarm. Just in time to zoom by the monkey team.

"hm. Looks like they heard it too."I mused. Out of his tank window chiro saw me. I grinned and sped up to whiz past him. Just then I saw what was causing all the alarm. A huge lizard-like monster.

Aw crud.


	3. Chapter 3

night's pov

i growled at the sight of the monster. how was i gonna do this without showing them who i was. now i know i said i live alone. i meant i dont live with anyother humans. i live with 2 robot monkeys. the same kind as chiro has. but my two were the last ones that the creator made. they're names are draco and artemis. and i needed them now. i braked my bike and jumped off as the team stopped too. chiro jumped out twoards me "hey it looks like u cant handle this one how about u hop in with us ?" i frowned. no that would't do. but since HE'S behind this...  
"fine."  
i got in chiro's tank with him. and the super robot put back toghther. i had a sinking feeling that this was no normal monster.  
"hey chiro..."i tried to say.  
"it's ok night. we got this."

chiro's pov.  
this seemed like a normal monster. the kind that we usualy take down with ease. but just then it coughed up a formless.  
night gasped. "holy crap! it..it creates formless!"  
i frowned. "crap." night looked at me. "i'll handle this." she said. she jumped out and landed on the formless. just as the monster coughed up more.  
"okay. lets let night handle the formless. we'll take care of this thing."  
it seemed like we we're gonna have quite a battle today. 


End file.
